TwentySix
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: Izaya/Kida Alphabet Challenge.  'He lets himself fall'


**Hey guys! It's M!**

**Its finals this week, but I found time to type up this quick drabble for y'all. I have a longer Naruto fic that will be coming up as soon as I get some free time. But for now you'll have to put up with this Kizaya Alphabet challenge fic.**

**I know other people do Alphabet Challenges, and I don't know if mine is the same as theirs... I just picked a word for each letter of the alphabet and wrote a few lines about this pairing for them. I considered reorganizing them... But I kind of like the order they were written in. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kida, be mine! Valentine's Day? Please! No? Oh...**

* * *

><p><em>Absolute<em>

There's something about sitting on the worn sofa once again that reminds him how impossible escape is. Once a Yellow Scarf, always a Yellow Scarf. It was their motto. Once part of the underworld, you couldn't get out.

Red Eyes watch him.

.

_Boredom_

"You really can't expect me to amuse myself."

Tugging at the lopsided cat ears positioned on top of his head, he turns a bright red and wonders when The Other had stopped being interested in chasing Shizuo and had begun to chase him.

.

_Careful_

Because he has a key, it isn't too hard. He opens the door with ease and sneaks towards the large, shining computers. Settling his hands down on the keys, heart thumping, hoping to find that file.

He slumps in defeat as Hands wrap around his waist. The Lips at his ear grin. "Maybe next time, Masaomi."

_._

_Danger_

He's a good fighter. But that never stops the adrenahline from rushing through his veins as he dodges a sloppy punch and brings his fist smashing into his opponent's stomach.

Afterwards, still high from the fight, he retreats to the glass cage that is his second home and takes it all out on The Other in a fit of disgusted passion.

_._

_Extra_

Sometimes Saki comes in and sees them. Neither apologizes for it. She is never unhappy to see it.

_._

_Failure_

Standing frozen on the block was the worst moment in his life until he missed the punch in the hospital.

_._

_Gross_

When he actually thinks about it, it disturbs him. The difference of age, of sex, of sexuality is a boundary that never should've been crossed.

Regardless, he keeps stepping over.

_._

_Hail_

There's a bruise on his shoulder. When Fingers creep over it, there's a possessive question in that Gaze.

Face turned away, he removes the Hand. "I walked."

The bruise is still covered with Lips and sucked away.

_._

_Island_

At school he is alone. A separate person from the regular monotony of life. Some of the girls glance over, but he drives them away with pick-up lines so amateur he winces. He is separate.

_._

_Jam_

He licks the stickiness coated over his mouth absentmindedly. Still, he isn't surprised when another Tongue joins his.

"Get off," he murmurs.

"Do you really want me to?"

_._

_Kite_

The families in the park pause in their play as he strolls by with his gang of of tagalongs. The yellow scarf is enough to frighten them away, but they leave the blue diamond and mountains of string behind. He looks at it with longing and thinks of parents long gone.

_._

_Laid_

The sheets beneath him are nicer than anything in his apartment, but he has little time to notice as his legs are lifted up and spread apart. He lets out a nearly unbearable cry as The Other slides in, in, in.

"Tight," says Velvet and then there is moment.

_._

_Man_

He meets Shizuo in a roundabout way. He is often used as an evasion technique. Eventually, he is recognized with a flash of glasses, before the game of cat and mouse is resumed.

They see each other once without the usual taunting Laughter in between. Cigarette hanging from his lips, Shizuo asks why.

He shrugs and walks away.

_._

_Nick_

Blood-play is not for them. But he sees the flash of knives on a daily basis and can't help being curious. In bed afterwards, he plays with The Other's famous switchblade.

His finger catches and a drop of blood appears. A devilish Tongue licks it off while gleeful Eyes watch.

_._

_Open_

His apartment is cold, sparse, and hardly lived in. When he opens the door to see that cocky Grin, he's almost happy.

Almost.

_._

_Putter_

On the street, he's alive and real. His favorite time is the run between school and the yellow scarf base. He doesn't have to wear either mask. It's just him and the sounds of the city.

_._

_Quiet_

"Shh." A Finger taps his lips as he pants against the walls of the school bathroom. The red light of the recording camera blinks in his eyes. "Or do you want someone to come in and see?"

But its not as if he can answer through the hazes of pleasure clouding his mind.

_._

_Rose_

He gets Saki flowers once. She smiles and kisses his cheeks as the red satin flowers rub over her skin.

The Other laughs at him later and he realizes the petals were the same color as ruby Eyes.

_._

_Stairs_

Sometimes they're too lazy to climb up all the way to the bedroom. They make it halfway up and the ridges dig into his spine as he is thrust into.

_._

_Tumble_

Hands push him backwards onto the bed. He lets himself fall.

_._

_Useful_

One day, he asks why he is kept around.

Knowing Grin in place, The Other whirls in that ever-spinning chair. "A tool," as a Mouth smiles wider. "You're such a pretty, handy tool, Masaomi."

He doesn't reply.

_._

_Vibrant_

Before he came to Ikebukuro, the world had been dull and bleak. The city had shone light into his heart. But the cackling Being who had skipped into his life had brought the shadows to his faded colors.

_._

_Wax_

"You're hard now, Masaomi." Knuckles brush against the most intimate part of him and he shudders. "In more ways than one." His body quakes as The Other manipulates him. "You used to be so malleable. But now you've hardened up, cooled. I miss hot-headed, Masaomi. He was such fun to play with."

_._

_X-ray_

Red trumps yellow and Red sees right through him.

_._

_Yellow_

His scarf, his hair, his eyes; they're all shades of the same color. He shines in the starkness of the underworld.

_._

_Zebra_

Stripes don't change. Even as he is wracked in pain by The Other's actions, he knows there will be no difference no matter how much he tries.

But he stays anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Review please!<strong>


End file.
